


Demonic Circle and Dorito Parties

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [46]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Necromancy, except Dark. He scrapbooks, it's canon now that all the anti-egos knit or crochet, magic shenanigans, oho this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: The Jims happen to love magic. Demon summoning in particular, but they aren't choosy.WeeJa in particular seems to be rather good at it.And because these are the Egos... shenanigans ensue.





	Demonic Circle and Dorito Parties

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write holy crap-  
I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

“Come on Florence, what was it? Did I offend you? Did Mare cuss you out again? Why are you beANING ME ON THE HEAD AND MESSING UP MY CONTRACTS???”

Phantom was reaching the end of his patience as he smacked the side of the machine with the heel of his hand. 

There was a soft whooshing noise about halfway through his tirade as a Jim popped into existence behind him, eyebrows raised. 

“You done screaming at your machine?”

Phantom whirled around. “I wasn’t-”

WeeJa just looked unimpressed, waving off his statement as he moved towards the kitchenette in the corner. 

“You do you, dude. I’m just gonna steal your cinnamon…”

He started rummaging through his cabinets. 

Phantom had to process that statement. “I’m not- wait, what?”

WJ was already Rifting away with his bottle of cinnamon. 

Welp. There went his reputation. 

And his cinnamon, for some reason.

He blinked. “...What?”

There was a boom of thunder, a cloud of purple electricity, and a large puff of smoke as Mare made his usual dramatic entrance. He appeared on one of the couches on the edge of the room, his back to the domed crystal windows that led outside. 

He snickered at Phantom’s shocked expression. “What’s with the face?”

“One of the Jims just came in and stole our cinnamon.”

Mare tilted his head. “Which one?”

“WeeJa.”

“Huh. Can’t say I expected that. SJ, probably. CJ, almost guaranteed. WeeJa? Not as likely.”

Phantom threw his hands up in exasperation. “Is every Jim traipsing through here and stealing our spices???”

“Just the demonic ones.”

“What does that even mean?!”

“You really should come to our Demonic Circle and Dorito Parties.”

“... you have a lot of very strange hobbies.”

“I dunno, it’s kinda fun. Every once and awhile we summon Author or Chase or something. It really sells the authenticity.”

There was a long moment of silence. 

Phantom just pointed a thumb towards the windows dazedly. “I’m going to go get some more cinnamon… have fun?”

With that he poofed away in a haze of red smoke. 

Mare shrugged in solitude. 

“Don’t knock it till you try it dude.”

Which reminded him that he was going to bring snacks to the next one. 

He’d get something on the way there or something. 

\-----------

“Does Darkipleir know that there is a meeting regularly held in his basement to summon demons?”

|...I didn’t, no. Who hosts these…?|

“Demonic Circle and Dorito Parties.”

|Yes- wait. It’s the Jims, isn’t it.| This wasn’t a question, merely a statement of fact. 

“Darkiplier is correct.”

Dark sighed. |Do you think I should break it up?|

Host pondered the question for a minute. 

“The Host believes not, although he does caution Darkiplier that they do partake in summoning demons, and that he may get summoned once or twice.”

Dark rubbed his temples. |Right. Because the first time they tried summoning demons it wasn’t enough. Did they get the spell from Marvin’s book again?|

“The Host believes that WeeJa actually created the ceremony himself.”

If he wasn’t so tired he would actually be impressed.

|If you would keep an eye on it to make sure they don’t do something catastrophic that would be great, but I don’t have a problem with it. Thank you for telling me, Host.|

“The Host is happy to do so. He suggests that Darkiplier go to bed early, lest he fall asleep on his desk.”

Dark sighed. He was right. |Thank you Host.|

Host nodded and left the room, the office door closing softly behind him. 

\------------

Mare unloaded an armful of bags onto the snack table, the loud crackling noise echoing in the basement. 

WeeJa was slowly making a… cinnamon circle. 

Well that explained why he’d stolen the cinnamon. 

Soon enough Virgil popped in with the candles. “Yo.”

“Hey Virgil!”

“What’s with the cinnamon circle?”

WeeJa didn’t pause in his pouring as he slowly carved it into place with a credit card. “It works better. Well, it did earlier. If anyone sees a skeletal racoon around, don’t worry about it; that’s Chester and he’s a sweetheart. I need to get him a collar.”

There wasn’t really much of a response anyone could give to that statement.

WeeJa stood up, shuffling his massive sheaf of papers until he found the right one. He really needed to put this in a binder… aha. There we go. 

Everyone else, having learned from the time Robbie accidentally got his arm taken off when he was too close to the circle (don’t worry he was fine), quickly backed away. 

With an absent-minded snap of his fingers, the candles Virgil had placed around the circle lit up. 

They weren’t really needed, but it set off the mood nicely. 

Robbie flicked off the lights and the room was only illuminated by candlelight as he backed up to stand by the stairs. 

WeeJa started to speak and a ghostly wind started to swirl around the room, masking his words.

The candles somehow continued to stay lit. 

There was a voice behind Robbie, barely audible. “What the hell-?”

Then with a loud clap of what almost sounded like thunder and a flash of light-

And a massive moose skeleton stood in the middle of the circle, illuminated only by candlelight. 

It looked  _ badass _ .

WeeJa’s face grew into a massive grin and he cackled in triumph, hands raised to the ceiling in victory. “Ha  _ HA!” _

The lights flicked on and Marvin stood in the light of the doorway, mouth agape. 

Then he seemed to come to his senses. 

“What the hell?!”

Virgil waved. “Yo.”

Robbie hugged him. “Hi! We’re doing magic!”

“I can see that…”

The moose shook his antlers- for he had antlers, massive ones- and narrowly escaped getting caught in the exposed pipes in the ceiling. 

Marvin shook his head to reset his thoughts. “WeeJa! Put it back! What were you thinking?!” Oooh, disappointed Marvin voice…

WeeJa pouted. “Can’t I keep him? Please?”

“Put. It. Back.”

WeeJa whined, but snapped his fingers. 

The Moose collapsed into a pile of bones. 

Marvin raised a brow, both in annoyance and impressed at the ease in which he did such a feat. “I said put it back, Jim.”

“But I want to keep him! I’ll even name him after you! Pleeeeease?”

Dark popped into the space between them. Noticing the tension, he took a step to the side and adjusted his suit.

|What’s going on here? Host said you summoned a moose?|

WeeJa’s face lit up. “Can I keep him? Please!”

Marvin shook his head. “It’s too big. It’s an actual moose, Dark. We can’t just keep a moose-”

|Why don’t you show me outside, and we figure it out then?|

WeeJa bounced on his heels with new vigor, gathering up the pile of bones and shoving them into a large conjured box, before running upstairs as everyone took the cue to disperse. 

Both Dark and Marvin looked down at the cinnamon circle. 

|You really should teach him some of this. He seems really excited.|

“I don’t know any of this stuff! I might have a book or two in my room but-”

|This isn’t part of your skillset?| Dark summed up.

“Yeah. It’s kinda crazy how he managed to do that. If I tried it I’d probably fall asleep for a day, minimum.”

|Maybe it’s one of his specialties. You know, like how you can do illusions and light tricks?|

“I guess. Maybe we could learn a thing or two from each other.”

Dark clapped him on the shoulder. |That’s the spirit.| 

They both headed outside to a very excited WeeJa and a very large, skeletal moose. 

“Can we keep him? Please? I’ll even name him Marvin!”

|I think that would probably confuse things. We have two Robbies, and that’s bad enough.| Not to mention both Darks, even if they just ended up calling the other by his full name. Two Marvins would just make things worse. 

WeeJa thought for a minute. 

“Does that mean I can keep him?”

Dark caved with a nod. |Yes, you can keep him. You can’t keep him in the house though, you hear?|

WeeJa didn’t listen, already burying him in a hug. “Thank you!”

He chuckled, gently pushing him away. |Oh shut up and name your moose.|

WeeJa thought for a moment before conjuring a massive collar and clipping it onto the moose, jumping a bit in delight. 

“Hello March! Oh, I have to go put one on Chester!”

He excitedly conjured another collar, running towards the manor. 

|Chester? What is that?|

“I have no idea. You don’t think that-?”

They looked at each other in unanimous concern before Dark blinked away to find out, leaving Marvin to trudge back towards the house. 

There wasn’t another creature running around, was there?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! (This is probably one of my favorites in this series, if I'm honest.)   
More Eric coming.... eventually. Aka a bit next time, he's just dueling for protagonist with Wilford and William.   
Oh, and soon enough a certain Trash Gremlin will show! He's... definitely interesting to write, even thought I happen to tone him down a lot.  
So quite a bit coming up! Thank you for reading, and have a lovely day!


End file.
